


Better than Chocolate

by kaijoskopycat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Firsts, Games, Word Games, close friends to the beginning of something more, really just some self indulgent kuroken, v things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5400686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijoskopycat/pseuds/kaijoskopycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo convinced Kenma to play a word game that ends in an action that speaks much louder than any word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than Chocolate

"Kenma?"

Kuroo's voice breaks him from his trance, his eyes snapping away from the screen of his PSP to catch Kuroo's expectant gaze. 

"Let's play a game," Kuroo says, a smile stretching across his lips. 

Kenma's nose scrunches. He almost wants to pull away from his position, nestled in the crook of Kuroo's arm and shoulder like he's turned Kuroo into his own personal armchair. He wants to concentrate on his game in peace. 

Kuroo chuckles. "Yeah, yeah." He lifts his hand off the couch and waves it dismissively in Kenma's direction before letting it plop back down. "I know you're already playing something, but let's play a game together." He pauses when he catches the tightness of irritation twitch at Kenma's brow. He adds, "You won't even have to put your other game down."

Kenma sighs. He knows Kuroo won't let this rest until he's given in and played along. "Go ahead," he finally mutters, making a mental note to pause his game if Kuroo gets too rowdy. He's close to the next boss and not willing to jeopardize his virtual chances.

"It's word association," Kuroo explains, tapping is fingers against the back of the couch. "I'll give you letters and you tell me a word that pops into your head based on the keyword I give you to begin with. Sound easy?"

Kenma hums to confirm his understanding. He feels Kuroo's hand slip down the back of the couch to rest against his hip. The weight is familiar enough that he ignores it and listens as Kuroo begins the game.

"Chocolate," Kuroo purrs, his lips mere centimeters from Kenma's ear. "That's the key word." He doesn't have to look to the side to know that Kuroo is grinning. "So... Let's start with T."

"Twix," Kenma replies automatically. 

He feels Kuroo chuckle again. "See? Not too hard, eh?"

Kenma frowns at the screen and doesn't dignify the tease with a response. 

"B," Kuroo continues without prompting.

"Brownies."

"Brownies aren't a chocolate bar," Kuroo amends.

"But they have chocolate in them."

"Touché," Kuroo shakes his head. "Should'a known you'd think outside the box." Kuroo's hand creeps up Kenma's side to give him a small squeeze.

Kenma ignores the hand on his waist. Kuroo has always been overly touchy. While he's not all that fond of it, he doesn't mind when it's Kuroo. It's just another quirk he's grown familiar with over the years of their friendship.

"Then how about," Kuroo dips his head back in thought. "R."

He hesitates for only a second before muttering, "Reese's."

"Reese's," Kuroo repeats. Kenma can hear the grin in his voice. "Why did you choose that? You hate Reese's."

The screen in front of him suddenly seems a lot more interesting as Kenma feels heat creep into his cheeks.

"Reese's?" Kuroo prompts again.

"They're you're favorite," he finally says, daring a glance behind him. 

Kuroo's grin spreads impossibly wide. "They are, aren't they?"

"Kuroo," Kenma deadpans as Kuroo's laughter rumbles against him again. 

"Okay, fine. One more." His hand slides further up Kenma's body until it's resting over his heart. Kenma's brow rises, but he doesn't question the action. "What would you want for the letter 'K'?"

Kenma goes through all the chocolates that begin with the letter K even though the answer comes to him immediately. He thinks of those small dollops of chocolate that are the perfect size. They're his favorite, after all. Kuroo must already know the answer.

He tilts his head back and catches Kuroo's eyes. "Kisses," he replies softly.

Kuroo's hand finds Kenma's chin and holds him there as he lowers his head. Their lips meet and Kenma's eyes widen. His body tenses automatically, but he doesn't pull away. 

Kuroo invests in kisses the way he does in everything else. He's insistent, but not demanding. He's more skilled than Kenma would've given him credit for, his tongue powerful and sure like Kuroo himself is on the court. He doesn't push too hard or test his boundaries. His fingers loosen, giving Kenma the chance to pull away. 

But Kenma doesn't move back. He moves forward. His game drops into his lap as he shifts closer to Kuroo, the music a distant soundtrack to a moment he knows he won't forget. His hands come up to grasp at Kuroo's and he feels stronger, larger fingers thread with his own, giving an encouraging squeeze. 

He's drowning. His surprise has overwhelmed him, but not nearly as much as the swell of a melting pot of feelings; contentment, warmth, excitement, happiness, and little shocks of pleasure that tickle down his spine. 

When he finally pulls back they're both gasping for breath. He can feel Kuroo's erratic heartbeat against his back and can see a flush on his cheeks that must mirror the heat that burns on his own. 

Kuroo is smiling again. "Kisses," he purrs, his voice low, almost husky. "I might have to change my favorite."

Kenma clicks his tongue softly and averts his eyes. He can feel Kuroo's gaze, watching him intently as he licks his lips. 

"What is it?" Kuroo finally asks.

Kenma's eyes flicker upward and he frowns. "Reese's."

Kuroo smothers him against his chest and his laughter shakes both their bodies. Kenma almost regrets putting his game down.

_Almost._


End file.
